Interesante cuerpo
by La cuatro ojos
Summary: A través de una transfusión de sangre, AE-3803 se encuentra en otro cuerpo totalmente diferente a su antiguo hogar. Con la ayuda de AI-1564, un eritrocito con un poco de inseguridad y rasgos similares a ella, aprenderá a como sobrevivir a este mundo... Pero no siempre será fácil en este interesante cuerpo. Historia combinada con Hataraku Saibou y Hataraku Saibou BLACK. Capítulo 1.
1. Prólogo

_Cell at work pertenece a_ _Akane Shimizu y Cell at work BLACK pertenece a_ _Shigemitsu Harada_

* * *

 ** _Interesante cuerpo_**

 ** _"La cuatro oj_** ** _os"_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

AE-3803 siempre ha estado consciente de su trabajo, de su propósito de nacer y crecer como una eritrocito, aquella célula con una pigmentación roja por la hemoglobina y que tiene que entregar de un lado a otro los suministros de nutrientes y oxígeno a las células y llevar el dióxido de carbono para su eliminación... Un trabajo que siempre le encantaba, a pesar de que aún fallara un poco en las direcciones.

Sin embargo, nunca creyó que en su vida celular diría estas palabras...

«¿Por qué hago mi trabajo en este cuerpo?»

Lo hizo... Un día después de un duro trabajo con las cajas llenas de tanques de oxígeno que sobrepasaban el límite y que varias células lo reclamarán por las bajas de los suministros, se sentó en un banco, observando cada detalle del nuevo cuerpo en que habita. Los edificios donde habitan las células estaban en malas condiciones, escuchaban los gritos de las quejas de las células y vería varias células dirigiéndose al bazo para su eliminación porque murieron en la batalla contra las bacterias y virus (más fuertes que los invasores que aparecieron en su antiguo mundo) o sus compañeros eritrocitos que fueron alcanzados por un gas conocido como monóxido de carbono.

Entendió que no vale la pena trabajar para mantener vivo este cuerpo... Porque este cuerpo está destinado a morir.

¿Realmente valía la pena? Simplemente quería dejar las cajas a un lado y consumir glucosa a través de los conos de helado mientras espera que aquel objeto puntiagudo y metálico volviera aparecer y que la llevara a su mundo. Quería regresar, quería ver a su superior, quería ver su aprendiz... Quería ver al señor Leucocito...

¿Realmente vale la pena arriesgar su vida por este cuerpo? La respuesta es sencilla y fácil de responder... **¡NO!**

Pero no podía renunciar, porque es su trabajo.

 **El trabajo de un eritrocito es complicado pero debe de hacerlo, sin importar los riegos.**

* * *

La verdad no hay mucho que decir más que me alegra mucho intentar escribir algo en este hermoso fandom de este genial anime.

Espero que les agrade la idea.

Nos vemos :D


	2. La novata

_Cell at work pertenece a_ _Akane Shimizu y Cell at work BLACK pertenece a_ _Shigemitsu Harada_

* * *

 **Interesante cuerp** **o**

 ** _"La cuatro ojos"_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La novata**

* * *

 **No sabe cómo pasó, todo fue tan repentino e inesperado**...

Cuando todo esto pasó, AE-3803 estaba realizando como siempre su trabajo, con cierta dificultad por seguir perdiéndose en algunos caminos, pero su motivación de concluir correctamente su trabajo y ver sonreír a las demás células, estaba arriba de su mente.

La eritrocito con poco sentido de orientación se encontraba cerca del brazo izquierdo tomando un pequeño descanso en uno de bancos mientras disfrutaba de un té delicioso con la cantidad perfecta de azúcar; como su mente se tratara de una libreta de notas, empezó a notar las actividades que le faltaban, primero llevar del dióxido de carbono hacia su eliminación y recoger el oxígeno para dirigirse al aparato reproductor del cuerpo donde habita.

De repente, de forma totalmente misteriosa y sin ninguna explicación, el cielo se abrió. Todas las células pararon sus actividades comunes para seguir viendo aquel extraño fenómeno y prepararse para lo peor. Un enorme objeto metálico y puntiagudo atravesó las capas de piel que cubren el mundo. AE-3803 mira con asombro el objeto, escucha con atención los susurros con sentimientos de asombro, preocupación y ansiedad de la mayoría de las células presentes.

«¿Qué es esto?—pensó AE-3803 dejando a un lado el vaso de té y levantándose de su lugar.»

Entonces aquel objeto puntiagudo succionó con una gran fuerza, una fuerza mucho mayor que cuando se produce una herida, provocando que muchas células sanguíneas fueran arrastradas hacia el objeto. Los gritos de desesperación y de miedo surgieron, algunos eritrocitos intentaron agarrarse de los postes que proporcionan la luz a este mundo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos. AE-3803 intentó correr a un lugar seguro, no obstante, la fuerza de succión era tan monstruosa que huir le fue imposible y fue llevada aquella cosa metálica; alcanzando a observar a otros compañeros en la misma situación antes que todo se pusiera oscuro.

* * *

Y ahora, a pesar de ya tener experiencia que incluso pudiera capacitar a más eritrocitos—claro, no era lo suficiente buena e incluso no era necesario su ayuda, pero tenía unas cuantas lecciones que los explicaría sin problemas—, le fue asignado un nuevo superior... El eritrocito AI-1564. La eritrocito novata se preguntó el motivo de la decisión de su nuevo jefe, porque no solo era la única, todos los eritrocitos que provenían del antiguo cuerpo... Le fue asignado un superior.

—Bien, a partir de hoy tendrás una aprendiz, AI-1564—comentó contento un eritrocito, cargando un cesto repleto de comida para las células y dándole ánimos al eritrocito con unas palmas en el hombro—. Sé qué harás un buen papel.

—Hola. Soy AE-3803, mucho gusto en conocerlos—saluda la pelirroja, ansiosa de conocer a ambos eritrocitos de este misterioso cuerpo.

AE-3803 mira a su nuevo «superior» con curiosidad y sorprendida; AI-1564 es un eritrocito con una mala visión que necesita de esos lentes grandes y redondos para poder hacer bien su trabajo, su cabello todo alborotado y castaño con un mechón rebelde y de la misma forma que la de ella y ser una célula joven igual que ella pero totalmente diferente en la personalidad.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!—tartamudea alborotado AI-1564 sin poder creer esta nueva noticia, el sudor recorre su rostro y no para de temblar—. ¡¿Seré el superior de alguien?! ¿Yo? Pero...

—Vamos AI-1546, se más seguro de ti mismo, harás un magnífico trabajo—habla el eritrocito soltando unas cuantas carcajadas por la reacción del futuro «superior»—. Además—entonces se acerca al oído del castaño, tratando que no escuchara la eritrocito, murmuró unas cuantas palabras que lo hizo estremecer—, aunque hemos tenido días de paz, no significa que será permanente... No sabemos cuándo este cuerpo vuelva a dañarse otra vez. Sin ningún guía, ella podía morir hoy y no queremos perder más células... Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

AI-1564 siente la garganta seca, sin que él lo deseara cayó a la realidad... A su cruel realidad en este horrible cuerpo. No podía darse ilusiones que toda la pesadilla que ha estado viviendo durante su joven vida celular se termine, debía de estar consiente que tarde o temprano su vida volvería a correr en peligro cada vez que entrega la caja de oxígenos por virus o bacterias tan fuertes que ni los leucocitos o los linfocitos puede con ellos o por extrañas sustancias de difícil ubicación que han matado a sus compañeros y amigos. Sin embargo, no tenía de malo tener las esperanzas que este cuerpo no iba a volver en las mismas condiciones, que volvería tener la tranquilidad que siempre ha estado anhelando desde que supo cómo era realmente este cuerpo y sin preocupaciones tomaría una deliciosa taza de café y comer un montón de conos de helado mientras se relaja en las fosas nasales.

Por supuesto, solo eran pequeñas y, para muchos, insignificantes esperanzas... Pero esas esperanzas era lo único que lo mantenía de pie y la cordura.

—Está bien...—dijo en voz baja, al fin después de pensarlo con claridad y tristeza—. Seré el superior de esa eritrocito.

—Bien dicho.

—Disculpen—habla AE-3803 asustada por el extraño comportamiento de ambos eritrocitos—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No—responde AI-1564 disimulando una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la novata, no sería bueno alarmar a los novatos sobre el problema que se acaban de meter sin estar consciente de la situación—, no pasa nada. Disculpa mi actitud de hace rato, la verdad es que nunca he tenido a un aprendiz y estoy algo nervioso por eso. Mucho gusto AE-3803, mi nombre es AI-1564 y a partir de ahora seré tu superior. Te guiaré y te apoyaré, así que no dudes en preguntarme... Espero que podamos trabajar por el bien de este cuerpo.

—¡Claro!—exclama emocionada la eritrocito.

AI-1564 se asombra por la personalidad de la novata, sonríe cálidamente y desea desde el fondo de su núcleo inexistente que esa sonrisa nunca desaparezca.

* * *

Los dos eritrocitos decidieron relajarse un poco sentándose en uno de los muchos bancos y platicar un poco para conocerse mejor y comenzar su trabajo duro y con un gran ánimo.

—Así que igual fuiste superior—habla AI-1564 emocionado por las grandes acontecimientos que habla su nueva compañero—. Supongo que ya tienes una gran experiencia sobre eso.

—Claro que no, la verdad no le pude enseñar mucho. Ella realmente hacía muy bien su trabajo y tenía un gran conocimiento, su único defecto fue su seriedad e inseguridad con su trabajo, pero fue desapareciendo poco a poco... Me pregunto si estará bien—murmulla la eritrocito con una voz melancólica, pero en cuestión de segundos quita su mentalidad negativa y con el puño alzado, exclama emocionada—. ¿Qué tonterías digo? Es obvio que ella está bien, al igual que mi superior y el señor Leucocito.

—Novata...—AI-1564 se entristece por la eritrocito... Tan inocente y llena de energía, es una verdadera lástima que tuviera que vivir este horrible destino sin que ella lo supiera...—. Ánimo novata, tal vez algún día puedas regresar y los podrás ver de nuevo. Por mientras debemos de seguir con nuestro trabajo.

—¡Sí!

Ambos tomaron la caja de oxígeno y se dirigieron al hígado tranquilamente.

* * *

Algo curioso para AE-3803 es las células que se encuentran en los tejidos de este cuerpo; hombres y mujeres, algunos tenían sobrepeso y otros estaban tan delgados y acabados... En su antiguo cuerpo, la mayoría de las células eran muy amables y generosas, sin embargo, las células de este cuerpo son arrogantes, malhumoradas y groseras. No entendía el motivo de su enojo, pero espera algún día comprenderlos para poder ayudarlos, aunque resulte algo imposible.

—Tranquila novata, aunque no lo parezca, ellos saben nuevo esfuerzo por dales el oxígeno y los nutrientes. Solo que no son buenos expresando los agradecimientos—intenta animar a la novata después de ver como algunas células reclaman con demasiado enojo a algunos eritrocitos por la insuficiencia del oxígeno y de los nutrientes.

—No te preocupes, entiendo—habla AE-3803 un poco desanimada, entonces se da un golpe mental. ¡La actitud arriba! ¡Siempre ser positiva ante todo!—. Bien, de acuerdo con mi mapa, debemos de ir a la izquierda—aclara AE-3803 dudosa, moviendo de un lado a otro lado su nuevo mapa.

—Novata... Tu mapa está al revés—dice AI-1564 expulsando unas risas, luego acomoda el mapa de la novata y señala el camino correcto—. Debemos de ir a la derecha, si vamos a la izquierda, llegarías al páncreas.

—¡Lo siento!—grita apenada AE-3803 por lo sucedido. No debía seguir con esto, realmente está quedando mal con su nuevo superior.

—No te preocupes, debemos de darnos prisa a entregar estos paquetes.

 **¡Atención! ¡Una sustancia extraña ha entrado al cuerpo! ¡Repito! ¡Una sustancia extraña ha entrado al cuerpo! ¡Por favor de tomar precauciones, leucocitos estar preparados para cualquier amenaza!**

—¿Sustancia extraña?

—¡¿Qué?!—exalta AI-1564 por el nuevo anuncio. Aprieta con fuerza los dientes y siente un enojo enorme. ¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que pasar esto otra vez?! ¿Cuándo será el día que deje de hacer tanta estupidez este cuerpo y puedan tener paz? Por un momento realmente pensó que todo había acabado...

De repente, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y un extraño movimiento que sucumbe el cuerpo puso en alerta a las células.

 ** _El vértigo es una sensación de movimiento giratorios._**

* * *

Hola: D

Muchas gracias por leer el prólogo de este intento de historia jdajaj XD y espero que puedan disfrutar el primer capítulo.

La verdad, será un poco complicado porque mis conocimientos sobre esto es ... No sé ... NULO xD. Pero eso no me impide leer y conocer más.

La introducción siempre ha sido un gran problema para mi, es la parte más difícil de una ficción porque se decide si se quiere seguir o abandonar, las ideas que tienes que no se puede alcanzar ... Pero este tipo de introducción me dejó satisfecha Por eso el capítulo es algo corto. Espero que más adelante los haga un poco más largos.

Trataré de no tardar en actualizar.

Por cierto, si hay algún error me lo pueden decir, por desgracia estoy enferma (te fallé señor leucocito :'v) y pues ha sido un poco complicado. Claro, con enfermedad o sin ella, la crítica constructiva siempre será recibida.

Nos vemos :D


End file.
